


Is there a doctor on board?

by WhyWouldIBeObssessed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, Meddling, Phishit, Someone stop me, they're doing gods work, this is my third tonight, yurio is going to commit mass murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWouldIBeObssessed/pseuds/WhyWouldIBeObssessed
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is many things.21 years old.GayThe Russian Fairy.GayIce Tiger of Russia.GayA prima-ballerino.Did he mention Gay?(Just in case the cute guy with the tousled, black undercut and sinfully red lips sitting next to JJ could read his thoughts, let's say it once more)Gay





	Is there a doctor on board?

Wary eyes scanned the scene in front of him.

Yuri Plisetsky is many things. 

21 years old. 

_Gay_

The Russian Fairy. 

_Gay_

Ice Tiger of Russia. 

_Gay_

A prima-ballerino.

Did he mention Gay? 

(Just in case the cute guy with the tousled, black undercut and sinfully red lips next to JJ could read his thoughts, let's say it once more)

_Gay._

One thing he is not, contrary to popular belief, is part of a circus.

Or so he claims. 

The scene currently unfolding, however, begs to differ. 

**A mere 10 minutes before disaster struck. **

Yuri's eyes wandered. 

No, he was not staring at some random person. (Yes you are)

He was just glaring at JJ. 

JJ, who happened to be sitting next to the hottest person Yuri has ever laid eyes on.

The epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. 

And Yuri was waxing poetry about him for good reason. 

He had black hair styled in a tousled undercut. Intense eyes that wiped Yuri of his body's instinct to breathe. Pouty lips in a sinfully red shade that was unfairly natural. And a body hiding nothing, even covered in a leather jacket and a pair of blue jeans. 

For the too-many-to-be-counted times since they boarded, his eyes drifted from JJ to the hot stranger. 

_Why did JJ get to sit next to an eye candy while I'm stuck between Phichit and Yakov? What did I do in my last life to deserve such a punishment? And for the love of God, why did Yuuri just get a glass of wine? _

As if on cue, JJ turned around.

Eyebrows wiggled and mouth drew itself into a bone-chilling smirk.

Phichit looked up, his incessant texting halted.

Eyes shining knowingly. 

Behind him came giggles from 4 halves of a single brain cell. 

Then JJ turned around. Phichit went back to his screen. The idiots behind him quiet down. And Yuri went back to his eye candy.

Suddenly Phichit shot up. 

MAY I PLEASE GET YOUR ATTENTION, FOLKS.

_wha-what is happening. _

He heard voices chime in behind him. 

IS THERE A DOCTOR ONBOARD? 

_I'm going to commit mass murder. _

As if on cue: tall, dark, and handsome stood up. 

_uh no. _

Oh, everything is fine, don't worry! Our friend just wants to date one. 

And the icing on the cake was...collective jazz hands aimed at Yuri from all directions. 

_Oh My God. _

_We're definitely going to get thrown off mid-flight._

**Author's Note:**

> JJ: What's up with Yuri? He's been glaring at the back of my head ever since I sat down  
Mila: What's new  
Phichit: LMAO! He's jealous that you got to sit next to the leather jacket hottie.  
Chris: LET'S HELP OUR ANGRY KITTEN GET L A I D  
Yuuri: I'll help if someone orders me a glass of wine  
Viktor: DONE
> 
> ~~~cuts scene to JJ asking a wary Otabek what he does for a living~~
> 
> JJ: DOCTOR!!!!!!!!
> 
> (And that was the famous last word before disaster struck)


End file.
